This application highlights the ability and commitment of Emory University's Division of Neonatology to continue its 24 year participation in the Eunice Kennedy Shriver NICHD Multicenter Neonatal Research Network (NRN). An overview of the robust research environment at Emory and the active research programs of the Division are detailed. We provide medical services and recruit study patients at three hospitals in metropolitan Atlanta, which include: Grady Memorial Hospital, the largest hospital in Georgia; Emory University Hospital Midtown, a high-risk maternal center; and Children's Healthcare of Atlanta at Egleston, a tertiary referral center. These sites care for over 7,000 births, 1,750 neonatal admissions and 350 surgical cases per year, with a diverse population with unparalleled pathology, providing an excellent setting to address important research questions. The Neonatal Division has collaborated effectively with the other Pediatric divisions and departments at Emory and at other institutions. A unique strength is our close academic link to scientists at the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention as well as strong institutional research strength and programs in the neurosciences; developmental lung biology; transplant/immunology; infectious diseases, particularly neonatal-perinatal infections; drug and vaccine development; mucosal immunity/intestinal inflammation; cancer and blood disorders; cardiovascular development and biology; and epidemiologic studies and clinical trials in neonatal-perinatal medicine. In response to the RFA, our grant application reviews Emory's participation in the NRN; clinical and research facilities; obstetrical and neonatal cooperation; medical staff and support services; the diverse population available for clinical research; maternal-fetal medicine; perinatal data collection; the high-risk infant follow-up program; our superb experienced research nurses; neonatologist research and staffing; and special research strengths of Emory and Atlanta. Dr. David Carlton, Alternate-PI since 2007, will lead the Emory site as PD/PI. He is a recognized lung biologist, with demonstrated ability to work collaboratively with other investigators, clinical centers, and scientific groups. Dr. Lucky Jain, an established clinical investigator and internationally renowned researcher in the area of lung fluid clearance, will resume his role as alternate PD/PI. Dr. Ira Adams-Chapman, NRN follow-up PI, is an established follow-up investigator who has made important contributions to the NRN. Dr. Carlton and our entire Neonatal Division are enthusiastic in their commitment to the NRN and the advancement of neonatal medicine through collaborative NRN studies.